


Three's Company....or a Threesome

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has never been one to settle down with one lover. What happens when both of his lovers show up on the same night, nothing can be good...or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company....or a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story from my archives on ff.net, just decided it's time to share my work with those who haven't found it over there! This one has been around for a while now, but I think that it stands the test of time. Enjoy everyone!

Three’s Company…or A Threesome

 

“Shit!” the panicked cry ran through the small apartment, accompanied by the slamming of a door against a wall. Steam poured out of the bathroom as soon as the door was opened, revealing a petit blond clutching a towel around his slim waist. He hadn’t meant to spend so much time under the warm stream of water, really he hadn’t, but the heated water had just ignited something in his stomach, and lower, that he just couldn’t ignore. And he had a hot date with Axel tonight. He wanted to at least make it through their dinner before jumping the man. Although, it wasn’t like that hadn’t happened before…

Walking up to his open closet, Roxas began to look though the hanging shirts, trying to decide on just the right one. They were going to go to a nice little casual restaurant that Axel’s best friend’s family owned, and it was always a place that they enjoyed to frequent, especially when they had live music playing. Choosing a black t-shirt with grey splatter spots silk screened onto it to go over a long sleeved white shirt. These would go nicely with the dark grey jeans that he had already picked out.

After patting himself dry with the fluffy red towel, he balled it up and threw it towards the hamper across the room, cheering and calling out ‘3 points!’ when it went in. Knowing that if he didn’t soon hurry it up, he would really be late, Roxas pulled the jeans up over his legs, deciding against underwear, figuring it that that it would just be another obstacle later on. After adding black socks and the shirts he had picked out, the blond picked his few accessories off his nightstand, a black and white checked wrist band with 2 matching finger bands, along with his wallet and keys.

Slipping back into the bathroom, he grabbed a clean towel a clean towel and ran it swiftly over his still damp hair, trying to get as much of the water as possible out of the corn coloured locks. As soon as he was satisfied with the dryness of it, he pumped a couple of squirts of gel into his hand, using it to style his hair into its familiar spikes. Smiling at his reflection, Roxas looked down to see his eye liner next to his toothbrush. Reaching a hand toward the charcoal stick, it was only a moment before the blond remembered that it was Reno who liked him with the eyeliner, not Axel. Well, that could have been bad!

It wasn’t as if Reno and Axel didn’t know about one another. In fact, Reno often questioned Roxas about the other redhead’s bed skills. The blond wasn’t sure he was ready for the commitment required of a serious relationship right now. He preferred the casual outlook for the moment. And the fact that he had two extremely sexy men wanting to pound Roxas into the mattress each night made sure that Roxas was never without a warm body next to him. All in all, Roxas quite enjoyed his life right now.

Hearing a loud knock on the door of his apartment, a wide grin broke out onto the lithe blond’s face as he rushed out of the bathroom, heading towards the door. Briefly, he stopped at the mirror that hung in the hallway, ensuring that his slightly damp hair was feathered out just so. Knowing that Axel would soon grow tired of waiting, Roxas grabbed the doorknob, throwing the door open with a smile.  
“Hi, Axel,” the blond smiled, happy to see the redhead standing there. But for some reason, Axel wasn’t smiling. In fact, the older man was downright scowling. The smile dropped off his face instantly, and the blond began to look around the hallway to see if he could discover exactly what his lover was so angry about. Its only took a few seconds before he noticed a second figure standing there and leaning up against the wall just across from the doorway.

“I guess I got the night of our date wrong, Roxy,” he third man shrugged, the cockiness he always held just as apparent in his voice as ever.

“R..Reno?” Roxas stuttered, not exactly sure how to deal with the situation at hand. Although both of his lovers knew about one another, neither had ever met the other, and Roxas had kind of hoped that it would have stayed that way. 

Reno just smirked at the speech pattern of the blond before pushing his way into the apartment without waiting for an invitation. As he passed by Roxas, the smallest male only now noticed just how strikingly similar both of his lovers looked. Both men were tall and lanky, with long redhead styled differently but the same vibrant shade. The other thing that they shared were facial tattoos, each man’s alongside their bright green eyes. But no matter how much they looked alike, it was obvious that the two were completely different people with completely different personalities. And Roxas wouldn’t change either of them for anything on earth.

“Axel…” Roxas trailed off, seeing the look on Axel’s face. It was a cross between being totally pissed off and being completely hurt. The redhead just shook his head and walked past the blond. Roxas reached a hand up to rub his forehead. He couldn’t honestly believe that this was happening. He didn’t want this to have ever happened. He just wanted to have both of them as casual flings without either knowing exactly who the other was, just of their existence. And knowing what both Reno and Axel were like, and their respective tempers, tonight was probably not going to go well.

Tentatively, the blond closed the door and turned towards where each of his lovers would have gone. Taking a deep breath, Roxas could feel the absolute pounding in his chest grow stronger and stronger by the second. The first step proved to be the hardest, as when Roxas attempted to move, it was if he was rooted to the spot. The anxiety he was feeling just radiated off of him, and the tension you could practically taste. None of this was supposed to be happening. Eventually, the blond finally was able to get to get his feet to cooperate with his brain and they began to move him forward into his apartment.

Listening intently for sounds of death, agony or injury, Roxas was stunned to hear nothing at all. Well, this was unusual. The blond had thought that they would at the very least be arguing or at each others throats. Maybe they were both already dead! After all, their personalities were as mirrored as their looks. And when two fiery people like them were at odds, well, it probably wasn’t good for anyone. Picking up the pace just a little in case of worse case scenarios, the petit blond was thoroughly surprised when he entered the small living room to see Axel and Reno both just sitting on opposite sides of the room, neither looking at the other. Reno was sprawled out on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, the remote in his hand and was channel surfing, while Axel sat on the lazy boy, as far as he possibly could be from the other redhead, but still be in the same room, his cell phone pressed up against his ear as he looked down at the puce green carpet.

“Hey, Dem. Cancel my reservation for tonight. Something came up. Yeah, I know that I promised to come and watch you play tonight. Believe me, it is something that important. Yeah, I’ll call you back later.” Axel’s voice was quiet, and hearing such a defeated tone in Axel’s normally exuberant voice was heartbreaking for Roxas. The click of the phone being closed just sounded so final to Roxas; he was about ready to drop the facade and break down and cry. Nothing good could come from tonight, and there was such an extreme chance that he would lose not one, but two people that he cared deeply for.

Clearing his throat to get the attention of both redheads, Roxas felt very uneasy as two sets of eyes focused on him standing in the centre of the room. “Um, I guess that you’ve already met, but Reno, this is Axel. Axel, this is Reno.” Neither of the men turned to acknowledge the other, keeping their gazes intently focused on the blond. 

“Cut the shit, Roxas. What the fuck is going on?” Axel snapped with maliciousness in his voice that was never normally there.

“Listen, you cream puff, don’t talk to Roxy that way. I got the day of our date wrong, so it is my fault. No need to take it out on him.” Reno shrugged in a very nonchalant manner, still clicking through channels. 

“Then, why the hell are you still here then? Shouldn’t you be getting lost or something? Because, obviously Roxas and I have plans tonight and they don’t involve you.” The growl in Axel’s voice froze Roxas in his tracks, and honestly, the blond was slightly frightened.

Reno just smirked, turning the TV off, leaning forward as his feet slid off the coffee table to rest on the floor. And the look on his face was even more frightening then Axel’s growl. “Well, maybe because I was going to wait here for this sexy little guy to come back, realizing he wasn’t satisfied with your performance tonight and let me fuck him like there is no tomorrow.” 

The colour instantly drained from Axel’s face as he glowered at the other redhead, torn between strangling the man, or staving time and just punching his lights out. How could the bastard be so relaxed and easy going about this? “What do you mean that Roxas won’t be satisfied? There have never been any issues before,” Axel growled, before turning to the blond in question, “Has there?”

Even though he was being put on the spot, Roxas couldn’t lie. “Of course there hasn’t! Listen, we all just have to calm down.”

“No!” Axel was definitely taking this the hardest. Up until now, he had almost ignored the thought of Roxas having another lover on the side and pretending that the other man didn’t exist, after all, they never had been exclusive, but now to not only meet him, but to discover that he was basically a clone of Axel himself, well, that was just a little more than Axel was willing to take. “Roxas, this has gone on long enough.”

Bright blue eyes opened wider as he heard the hateful words. “What do you mean?” he questioned, although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

“I mean that I am sick of sharing you with this jackhole, and it is high time that you commit yourself to me, Roxy. I love you, and you know that!” Axel had risen out of his seat, and was now standing only inches away from Roxas. Why couldn’t things just be simple?

“I do, Axel…but,” whispered the petit male. Commitment. Was Roxas really ready for it? He loved his life right now. The hot dates followed by the hotter fucks. Not needing to worry about any of the rest of the things you needed to know when you were in a serious relationship. But then again, Axel held those intense feelings for Roxas, and there were times that Roxas knew that he reciprocated those feelings. Would it really be that bad to try and be committed to one man? Turning his head away from a hurting Axel, Roxas’ vision came across the other redhead in the room. Before any thoughts of the lanky man could cross his mind, Reno took the opportunity to open his mouth.

“Come on you freaky little cherry pop tart, Roxy doesn’t belong to only you. He is fair game to fuck, and I plan on continuing on enjoying anytime I can with him as long as he lets me.” Reno had a smirk on his face, and although that was completely normal, the words weren’t. What Reno had just said made Roxas’ heart swell. In his own strange way, it was Reno telling Roxas that he really did care for him beyond the quick fucks. Well, this wasn’t making his decision any easier. He had a place in his heart for both men, and in all honesty, he didn’t want to lose either of them.

Axel completely ignored his fellow redhead, before stepping closer to the blond. “Roxas, please? Don’t you think that it is time to put all of this behind you and settle down with one of us?” The thin man lifted a hand up slowly, running two fingers along Roxas’ cheek. Loving the sensation of being touched, Roxas leaning into the fingers, almost letting a moan of pleasure slip out.

“Axel…” his voice was still soft as Roxas’ eyes shifted back over to Reno. As much as he loved the tenderness and emotion that Axel help when only around Roxas, the blond knew that there was just something about the flair and spontaneity that Reno always had that added to their passion. It wasn’t as if the two of them didn’t occasionally have the traits of the other, but Roxas didn’t want to lose the whole package that was either Reno or Axel.

“Why should he have to choose? What is wrong with the way that things are now?” Reno asked, with a cock of his head before standing up and walking over to the competition and the prize, standing directly behind the stiff blond.

“Tell me something, Reno,” The way that Axel said his rival’s name just dripped hate and contempt, “How many regular lovers do you have besides Roxy?” The two men were now glaring at one another, standing so close that their noses almost were touching, and Roxas was pinned between them.

“Guys, don’t do this,” the blond pleaded, not exactly minding being pressed between the two extremely sexy men. In fact, it was one of the most arousing things he had ever experienced. Almost like one of his wildest fantasies. Though, he never thought that he would have been a bit different then this…

“Two or three. Does it really matter? They all know about one another, so its not like I am sneaking around or it is a problem.” The smirk on Reno’s face was wide as his hands reached down and cupped Roxas’ ass, prompting a squeak to escape from the trapped man.

“Well, Roxas is the only person that I am seeing right now, and I plan on keeping him. Not to mention that I want to be his only lover and I want the same from him. He deserves the love and devotion that one man can give him. And that man should and will be me.” Axel’s voice grew quieter and quieter with each word that he spoke, and with every word, Roxas leaned in closer and closer to the man in front of him. He had never heard such passion in Axel’s voice, and something told him that Axel meant every word that he said.

“Well, why don’t we just both fuck him tonight and in the morning Roxas can give us an answer with what he is going to decide to do?” The blond could feel the smirk that was plastered on the other redhead’s face as Reno buried his face into the styled blond spikes. 

Having both redheads in one night? That was almost a dream come true for Roxas.

The compassion was suddenly gone from Axel’s voice as he snapped back at Reno. “Like that would ever happen. We’d kill each other before we would decide who would get to go first.”

“I’d go first of course,” Reno growled, accenting his claim with a thrust of his hips into Roxas’ ass. The movement drew a gasp of pleasure from Roxas that neither redhead had heard, as they had been too caught up in arguing once again to notice. But that also gave Roxas a short amount of time to think about his situation. There was something that he had been considering asking both of his lovers for some time now, but the situation had never presented itself. Here it was though, screaming right above him, and there was no way that he was going to let it pass by. 

“Or we could all go together,” Roxas said in a very quiet voice which he hoped that neither redhead heard over the yelling.

But that was obviously not the case.

“What the fuck, Roxas?!” Axel exclaimed, pulling back a little, leaving his hands on the blond’s shoulders.

“Nah, the sour apple dumpling here isn’t really my type,” Reno smirked, pulling Roxas flush against his chest before pressing his lips to the smaller man’s temple, “But, for you, I might be willing to make an exception.” The words were whispered, but with no other noise to block them out, Axel heard them loud and clear. His eyes went wide as he looked down to see his lover leaning back into the touch of this other man, a look of longing dusting his lightly flushed features. Roxas actually wanted this? Why? Why couldn’t Axel be enough for him? Maybe if he did this one little thing, then maybe it would be enough to make Roxas his and only his. The thought process that was running through Axel’s mind was halted suddenly as he heard Reno growl the blond’s name softly, and that in turn caused Roxas to thrust his hips forward into Axel’s.

Roxas let out a gasp as he felt Reno pressing against his ass, and it didn’t matter that they were both wearing heavy jeans, Roxas could easily feel that Reno was already aroused. That man was always horny and ready to go. Not that Roxas ever complained about that. It was one of the things that Roxas loved about Reno. The spontaneity. It was something that Axel never really seemed to have.

“Roxas, is this what you really want?” Axel whispered, squeezing Roxas’ shoulders, watching as bright sapphire eyes slide open, hazed over with lust. Green eyes met blue, and it took everything inside Axel to not attack the other redhead as those eyes went wide as Reno dipped down to attack the pale column of Roxas neck with his lips. 

Letting out a deep moan, the blond tried to school his emotions and to not get completely lost in the sensations of Reno’s moist lips at his throat. Well, at least not yet anyway. “Yes! Oh, my god!” he cried out, thrusting his hips forward as Reno suddenly bit down on the sensitive flesh. With heavy breaths, the petit man reached up a single shaky hand and wrapped it around the back of Axel’s neck before pulling the man’s face down do that their noses were touching tip to tip. “I want this more than anything right now.”

Axel paused looking deep into to those eternal depths of Roxas’ eyes for any signs of deception or untruths. But all he found was sincerity and lust. Letting out a sigh of resignation, Axel knew that he was lost. “Alright. I’ll do it for you. But don’t expect me to do anything with him. I’m doing this for you, Roxy. Not him.” His voice was hitched before he saw those cobalt eyes go wide with excitement and anticipation.

“Thank you,” whispered the blond before pulling Axel in even closer. In a manner that was all too familiar to both of them, lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. The emotion between them could be easily felt, and that did not sit well with one of the people in the room. How dare that strawberry Popsicle try and gain the upper hand with Roxas! Reno cared about Roxas too. Just because he had several lovers didn’t mean that Reno couldn’t care about each of them.

So, as if to prove his point, Reno’s hands slid slowly along the petit man’s sides, fingers barely ghosting over the covered skin. The shiver that it sent through the smallest man travelled along his body, and in turn to Axel.

Trying not to let the tension he felt show, Axel smirked against Roxas’ lips before thrusting his tongue past the non-resisting lips. The move earned a gasp from the middle man as he began to grind his hips backwards into Reno’s groin, loving the feel of the redhead’s trapped erection rubbing up against his ass. Thin hands worked their way into thick red spikes as the kiss continued. Tongues brushed roughly against one another as they both explored territories that were oh-so-familiar to the both of them. Getting lost in their kiss, Axel almost forgot about the other body that was behind his lover. But each time that the other redhead slipped almost completely out of Axel’s mind, Roxas would gasp out loudly and bite down on his tongue. And despite the fact that it was completely erotic, it always happened as Reno bit down on the sensitive flush of Roxas’ neck.

The little noises that were escaping from the blond were music to Reno’s ears as he began to meet the backwards thrust with the roll of his own hips. His hands gripped tightly at the slim hips of the petit man, knuckles brushing against the rough denim of the other redhead. It wasn’t that Axel wasn’t attractive, or that he had never participated in a threesome, it was the fact that Reno sensed something in the other redhead, and it was something he didn’t like very much at all. So he just concentrated on the sensation of that tight little ass grinding him against him. For as naïve as Roxas often acted, that boy was more sexual than a street-corner hooker, and he was very proud of that fact.

Roxas just continued to get lost in the dual sensations. The way that Axel was so gently massaging his tongue with his own was such a contrast to the rough motions of Reno’s nipping and biting at his throat. And combining that with the fact that he could feel that hard cock that he loved so much rubbing up and down along his clothed crack, at the same time as his own erection was being ground into the budding arousal of his other lover was an incredible sensation that Roxas wanted to be able to remember for the rest of his days. And the slight amount of pain that he was experiencing from the death grip that Axel had on his shoulders combined with the tight hold Reno had on his hips all served to arouse Roxas even further. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that this particular fantasy would be the one that he would ever get to make reality.

Letting out a deep groan from a certain way that Axel had bitten playfully at the tip of his tongue, Roxas pulled away from the kiss, drawing a whimper from his frontal lover. “Roxas?” At the breathless sound of his name from Axel, Roxas the stepped out the hold of both redheads. In an eerily similar motion, both men straightened to an almost identical height, looking over at the blond with mirrored looks of confusion on their faces as he stood several feet away from them.

“Where do we want to do this?” whispered the blond, afraid that if he spoke any louder that it would break the fragile truce that had been forged between the two men.

“Well, I’ve always dreamt of fucking you on your kitchen table,” Reno smirked, reaching over and gently running a hand over a flushed cheek, a single finger getting the privilege of touching the moist and kiss swollen lips, all for the purpose of bringing Roxas to whimper and almost lean into the soft touch. 

“Though that idea is tempting,” Axel trailed off, moving forward to place his own had against Roxas’ opposite cheek but using his own fingers to trace along the folds of Roxas’ ear, earning another gasp from the smaller man. “I think that Roxy’s table wouldn’t hold us all for long and he wouldn’t be the only one with a sore ass in the morning.”

With each passing second, each redhead took another step closer to the blond, each man wanting to be closer to their mutual lover then the other. “Axel is right,” agreed Roxas as he spared a quick look over at the small table. “So, why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” 

“Ah, my favourite words,” Reno grinned a Cheshire cat grin as he grabbed Roxas’ hands and began to drag the blond down the hallway though he didn’t actually meet much resistance. With a light chuckle, Roxas manage to reach out and grab a hold of Axel’s as well to ensure that the lanky man wasn’t left behind. And Roxas wouldn’t have put it past Reno to not allow Axel into the room if he managed to get to the room first and lock the door.

As soon as they entered the room, Roxas felt himself being thrown onto the bed, luckily making sure to release his grip on Axel’s hand first. Turning around to make himself comfortably perched on the end of his bed, Roxas felt his eyes go wide as he watched Reno grab the hem of his shirt and begin pulling it up over his head, revealing the toned abdomen and chest that was a shame that he had to keep it hidden away.

Even Axel had a hard time tearing his eyes away from his rival as the redhead tossed the shirt off to the side. Both green and blue eyes were glued to the man as nimble fingers lightly over the pale skin of his rock hard abs, dipping into the crevice of his bellybutton with his index finger, pulling it out to draw invisible circles before dipping back in. When Roxas let out a very needy whimper, Reno’s mouth turned upwards once more in a smirk before running his fingers down to the fly of his jeans. Fingering the zipper lightly, it didn’t take long before the metal was eased down, and even Reno took in a sharp hiss of air as he felt the movement against his now rock-hard cock as the zipper was lowered. After what seemed like an eternity, the metal reached its end and Reno’s hands went up to the waist of his dark jeans. In a single fluid motion, the denim was pushed to the floor, leaving Reno standing there in all his glory, and not the least bit ashamed.

Giving the other man a glance over, Axel was slightly impressed with what he saw, giving Roxas some credit. The redhead was lean, but had well defined muscles everywhere from shoulders to his stomach to his calves and everything in between, and the long cock that stood out from his body was nothing to scoff at either. If Axel ever decided to become a bottom… When two sets of green eyes locked, it was obvious to Reno exactly what Axel had been doing, so just smirked at the other man as if to say ‘Yeah, I’m hot. And I’m naked. What are you going to do about it?’ 

But not wanting to be shown up by this cocky ass bastard, Axel swiftly removed his own clothing, dropping his pants at the same time as he ventured a glance to his blond lover. Perched on the edge of the mattress, and leaning back on his hands, he watched both his lovers stripping down with a deep blush staining his cheeks and expressive blue eyes fixated on the two forms in front of him. Axel might not have had the muscle definition that Reno hand, but that didn’t mean that his lanky frame wasn’t still extremely hot and sexy, especially in Roxas’ eyes.

Reno decided to check out the competition so to speak, from some sort of morbid curiosity or something. Well, besides the obvious fact that Roxas liked Reno, the blond had good taste. Axel was quiet an attractive man. But that didn’t mean that Reno wanted to have Axel at any point after tonight. Reno just knew real beauty when he saw it, and Axel definitely had something going for him. In a move that other people would swear was practiced, both redheads turned back towards the blond.

“Roxy is a little over dressed, wouldn’t you say?” Reno asked, cocking his head to the side as he crossed the small distance of the room to come to a stop in front of Roxas. Using a single long finger, Reno placed it under Roxas’ chin, forcing the smaller man to look up at him. As their eyes met, Reno felt something shoot through his body, but he decided to ignore it for the remainder of the night. Instead, he just allowed his mouth to form into a familiar smirk as he leaned down in closer to the blond. With every inch closer, Roxas could feel the warmth of Reno’s breath getting hotter on his lips. Letting his eyes slide closed, the blond nearly gasped out loudly as he felt a pair of hands run along his back, down along his sides, and the fact that he could feel Reno’s hands, one on his shoulder, the other under his chin finally allowed the concept of what exactly was going to be happening tonight to fully hit Roxas. They were going to have a threesome. Which meant that he was going to be experiencing twice the sensations, twice the emotions, and twice the feelings. And Roxas couldn’t wait.

As he felt the fabric of his shirt being lifted up, Roxas gasped as his lips were finally joined with Reno’s, but also because a second set were suddenly placed against the small amount of skin that had been revealed at his stomach. Hands that were at his shoulders slid down his body to work in tandem with the other set of hands to help push the fabric up.

As wrong as this all felt to Axel, he had to admit that he was aroused. Not by Reno in any means, but the reactions that Roxas was giving to everything and anything was done to him. And the fact that Roxas was obviously anticipating this so much served to turn Axel on even more. Feeling a slight tug on the fabric in his hold, the lanky redhead allowed his tongue to dart out, licking gently at the lightly tanned skin as he assisted the other man lift Roxas’ shirt up even further to the point that pert nipples were revealed. Axel allowed the other redhead to draw the material upwards as he himself began to trail his kisses upwards towards the rosy nub.

Axel’s lips came into contact with Roxas’ nipple quickly and that action caused Roxas to cry out loudly, effectively breaking the kiss that he had been enjoying with Reno. As soon as their lips were parted from one another, Reno used the opportunity to pulled the obstructive shirt off of the blond’s body completely. The moment that the material was off the smallest man’s body, Reno pulled back to admire the sight below him. Roxas was still leaning back on his hands, sapphire eyes shielded beneath his eyelids and thin lips were parted to allow quick pants to escape. Peridot eyes continued to travel down the blond’s body. To see Axel suckling at the exposed nipple was something that Reno did not think that he would find as hot as he was finding it. The pure look of pleasure that was plastered on the lithe youths face as his chest was assaulted was a sight to behold. Wanting to make that look take over his entire body, he used a single hand and while placing it on the blond’s shoulder, he pushed backwards, forcing the other two men backwards. 

Both of the others gasped at the rough movement, and neither expected it when Reno roughly removed the remainder of Roxas’ clothes, revealing the stiff erection that was just begging to be touched. And who was Reno to deny such a hot man that pleasure? Watching as Roxas slid a single hand into the large mass of bright red spikes gave Reno an idea of just what to do.

“Hey, you. Fluffy little marshmallow. Why don’t you move that sucking a little lower to where Roxy really wants it,” Reno smirked, running his hands down along the creamy flesh of Roxas’ thighs before coming to rest on the blond’s knees, forcing the boy’s legs wide apart, giving both redheads adequate access to where they wanted.

Axel looked up and glared at the smirking redhead before looking up to the blond he was still pressed close to. At the comment that had been issued by the other man, a bright flush stained Roxas’ already rosy cheeks and his cobalt eyes took on another glaze of lust. Hearing the light pants and whimpers that Roxas was making in anticipation, how could Axel deny anything to the blond when he looked so fucking hot at this particular moment? Deciding to stay on the bed next to the smaller male for the moment, Axel began to place light kisses along the salty skin, trailing down slowly, stripping momentarily to dip his tongue into the small crevice of Roxas’ bellybutton. Circling his tongue along around the small indent, Axel felt as well as he heard the moan that ran through the petit body beneath his lips. 

Reaching up to tangle his hands in bright red spikes, Roxas squeezed tightly at the hair as the sensations assaulted him from every angle. As Axel worked on his stomach, Reno had decided to attack his inner thigh, placing kisses and biting the creamy flesh that was beneath his lips. The feeling of the two sets of lips working together on his body left Roxas feeling light-headed and short of breath. And they hadn’t even really touched him anywhere he really wanted, or needed to be touched.

“Axel! Reno!” Roxas whispered, jerking his hips upwards, hoping that either of them would get the hint. In a move that he would once again have sworn was practiced, the blond felt two sets of lips against his skin both smirk before lifting. Letting out another whimper of desperation for some form of contact, Roxas’ breath caught in his throat as two mouths descended on him in unison, one on his front and one on his back.

Axel’s thin lips parted as he took the reddened head of Roxas’ arousal into his mouth, instantly tasting the saltiness of precum smeared all over the head. And that flavour was intoxicating. Feeling the hands in his hair tighten at his actions, Axel knew that Roxas was going to enjoy every minute of this, and that was all that mattered. Moving downwards along the shaft, the redhead took more of the petit man into his mouth, loving the sounds that were pouring from the slightly parted lips. Taking most of the hardened cock into his mouth, Axel began to use his tongue to massage along the underside, paying extra attention to the vein that ran along the length. When Roxas let out a deep moan, Axel drew back, grazing his teen gently along the stiff flesh, pulling out so that only the head remained trapped with in his warm mouth, using his tongue as a means of torture once again. The redhead dexterously swirled the warm organ in circles around the swollen head, ensuring that every time he passed over the very tip that his deft tongue dipped in the slit, forcing more of that bitter nectar to flow from the hardness.

While Axel attacked the front, Reno made it his mission to deliver from the rear. As his lips attacked the supple flesh of Roxas’ thighs, Reno allowed his emerald eyes to look up the body of his lover. Schooling himself to not shudder, Reno almost let out a groan when his view of the blond was blocked by that spiky main of his rival. But as he watched as the other man went to town on Roxas’ cock, Reno realized something. Axel seemed to be giving head, especially if those adorable little noises of Roxas’ were any indication. Well, Reno wasn’t about to stand being over shadowed by that little cock sucker. Trailing his tongue down along the flesh of Roxas’ thigh, Reno tried his hardest not to think about just how close his face was to that stupid little raspberry tart’s face. Ignoring the all too loud slurping sounds from right there, Reno allowed his tongue to continue its journey. At its first destination, the redhead smirked as the warm organ trailed down Roxas’ sac, right between the testicles, as the resulting shudders that coursed through the blond’s body.

As Roxas let out another cry of both men’s names, Reno allowed his tongue to gently caress the small patch of skin between balls and ass, and whether it was from his ministrations or Axel’s, Roxas all but screamed, which just caused Reno to smirk wider. Those sounds were music to his ears. He just loved hearing the blond so lost in the throws of pleasure. So naturally, Reno wanted to draw even more of those melodious sounds from the smaller man. With just the slightest bit of effort, Reno hooked his arms under Roxas’ legs and hoisted them up just enough to be able to access the only place that he wanted to. Now revealed, Reno licked his lips in anticipation as he saw Roxas’ asshole, the small pucker of skin quivering from the bliss being inflicted on his body. 

With no other warning, Reno dove in on his prey, tongue thrusting out to give a long lick along the tight ring of muscle, causing Roxas to gasp. Loving the sound once more, Reno began to assault the pucker with his skilled tongue, the heady flavour causing his taste buds to just about melt. He continued to lap at the skin as he felt Axel’s continued movements above him, carrying on with the blow job. Roxas was obviously getting immense enjoyment from this, as the cries became more and more frequent, as well as less articulate with every passing second. Between the two of them, Reno and Axel were barely able to hold Roxas down enough to prevent him from thrusting upwards uncontrollably. 

Using that to his advantage, Reno held firmly at the hips of his lover before pushing his tongue deep into the tight opening. The action drew a loud cry from Roxas’ lips once more, and though both redheads were trying to restrain him, the blond was able to get a single thrust upwards, resulting in forcing Axel to deep throat his hard cock. Reno had to commend Axel for not panicking at the move, just taking everything in stride. It was incredible. And as for Reno, he couldn’t believe the pressure that that surrounded his tongue, it was absolutely amazing. The ring of muscle was constricting and relaxing in time with Axel’s bobs, and Reno made sure that he was following that rhythm as well. 

“Oh my god!” Roxas cried as one too many sensations took over his body. The pleasure of the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Axel’s throat and the pure excitement of having Reno’s tongue thrusting deep into his ass, combined with the exhilaration of everything happening to him all at once was beginning to be too much for Roxas to handle. With a final exclamation of both of his lover’s names, Roxas felt his body go into spasms as his cock twitched within the warm cavern of Axel’s mouth before releasing his seed with a loud moan.

Axel decided to be greedy, being sure to swallow every drop of cum that escaped from the smallest man, being sure to suck as much out of him as possible. For some reason, Axel just thought that sharing the reward with Reno wouldn’t be good. And just judging by the glare that he received, he had made the right choice. Once he was sure that he had milked Roxas of all the cum he could, Axel allowed the blond’s shaft to fall from between his lips. Though his erection had subsided slightly with the orgasm, Roxas still remained almost fully hard. It was all the anticipation of the main event. Still panting heavily, Roxas buried his hands in Axel’s red spikes before gripping tightly and pulling the taller man back up to be eye level with him. A light smirk appeared on Roxas’ lips before he slammed his mouth into Axel’s grinned at the immediate flavour of himself still lingering on the warm lips.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the lithe blond’s back, Axel took control of the forcefulness, thrusting his tongue deep inside of Roxas’ mouth without warning. The heat was amazing surrounding the thick organ and the redhead could not resist a moan that was building up inside of him. And he knew that Reno was most likely feeling more than a little jealous right now. After all, Axel had been the one to reap the rewards from their previous actions, as well as receiving the only kisses that Roxas had given out all evening. Of course Axel was going to be smug about it. As his thoughts continued on like that, the redhead almost failed to respond against Roxas’ tongue as it massaged against his own. But in only seconds, his was back in control and making Roxas groan out his own noises of pleasure. Swallowing those groans into his own body, Axel started to trek his hand downwards along the smooth skin as Roxas’ mind was occupied.

Long skilled fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, coercing it back into full hardness. As the pumping began again, a second sensation assaulted Roxas with full force, and it was threatening to overwhelm the blond again so soon, and it nearly caused him to bite down on the foreign tongue in his mouth. Letting out another cry of pleasure that disappeared into Axel, Roxas attempted to quell that familiar bubbling in the pit of his stomach that was rapidly rising once again.

“Want more, Roxas?” Reno’s voice was husky as he withdrew the single finger that he had pushed into his lover without warning. He had met little resistance from the blond when he had slid the first well lubricated finger into the younger man. While the other redhead had been distracting Roxas with that kiss, Reno had been occupying himself with coating his entire hand with the clear, berry-scented lube that had previously been in his jacket pocket. It was something that he never left home without, especially when he was going to be meeting up with Roxas. The loud noise that Roxas made into Axel’s mouth was more than enough agreement for Reno as he pushed three fingers gently into the warm cavern.

The feeling of his anus being penetrated by those skilled fingers brought the blond’s mind back into focus for long enough. He slid his hands from their spot in the massive pile of red spikes and ran them down Axel’s back. Moving them until they rested just below the redheads arms, Roxas used all the strength he could muster to pull. As soon as Axel got over the surprise of being tugged; he realized just what Roxas was trying to do. Smirking into the unbroken kiss, the redhead helped his lover move him so that he was now kneeling, straddling the younger man’s waist. Hard cocks were pressed together as their lips finally parted, each man letting out their own call of pleasure. When Roxas began to trust his hips downwards onto the impaling fingers, it brought out an encouraging groan from Axel from the glorious friction that it caused. And it didn’t even bother the redhead when he realized that the reason Roxas had been so determined to being those movements was because Reno had begun stretching the blond.

Attempting, but apparently failing from the light slap on the ass he received from Reno, to try and hide the wince he knew was coming on the thought of that punk ass bastard fucking his Roxas, Axel wondered exactly how this going to work. It was bad enough that he was still in the same room as said bastard, a feeling that was obviously known and shared by the other redhead, how were they going to decide who go first for this. After all, Roxas had said at the same time, but surely that was just for what they were doing right now, right?

“Ready for the fourth?” Reno’s annoying voice once again broke into Axel’s thoughts, and Axel had to restrain himself from growling at the other man. And judging by the loud gasp that just left Roxas’ lips, Reno didn’t wait for a reply to his question.

The tightness around his fingers nearly made Reno cum right then and there. It always amazed just how much stretching Roxas always needed. Not that that was a bad thing. The reflexive clenching that Roxas was doing around the digits created a steady rhythm for Reno to follow, making sure that he spread his fingers out a little more every time the blond’s muscles relaxed, wanting to make sure that he was ready for anything that might happen here tonight.

“So, which one of us do you want to go first?” Axel’s voice was the one this time to interrupt Reno’s thoughts. But it really was a necessary question. After all, Reno was just as curious to the answer.

Looking up around the pale ass that was right there in his face, the redhead was surprised to see the already flushed blond go ever darker as he refused to meet the eyes of either redhead. And the way that those deep blue eyes danced with arousal, Reno had a slight idea as to why Roxas was being so coy about the subject and was silently grateful that he had been so thorough in stretching the smaller man out.

“I…uh, kinda, well…” he stuttered breathlessly as both Reno and Axel stilled to hear Roxas answer. And honestly, he was sure that neither of them would have gone for the idea of this threesome in the first place, so why not push that little of good luck and see if they would make this exactly like his wildest fantasy. Suddenly, a jolt of extreme pleasure shot through his entire body as Reno jabbed his fingers firmly against Roxas’ prostate in an attempt to drawn the answer from the blond’s lips. “I want you both! At the same time!” Roxas cried out through the flood of ecstasy in his veins. At the request, one redhead paled visibly, while the other broke out into the largest smirk possible.

“Thought so,” Reno chuckled through his grin. “You’ve taken me and a toy at the same time, so the two of us shouldn’t be a problem. Even if the little tomato here is bigger then the toy I have to admit.”

Axel didn’t respond verbally to either comment. Although the thought of having to touch Reno in any way, shape or form made his stomach churn, if it was for Roxas, Axel would endure it. And with a single look down into those sapphire eyes that held so much lust clouded hope, Axel knew that he couldn’t refuse. But he could make a request. “Alright. But Roxy faces me.”

As soon as the words left the redhead’s mouth, Roxas’ entire face lit up in a radiant light. He had never expected Axel to actually go along with. After all, Reno was the one to always boast about the number of regular lovers that he had, and the many different things that they did together. But Axel was different. He and Roxas actually made love rather then just the sex that he had with Reno. Not that he was ever disappointed in either lover or their bed skills. Far from it. Mouth a silent thank you to the man on top of him, Roxas barely got the last word out before he had to suppress a loud groan as he suddenly felt extremely empty as the four fingers that had been inside his body were removed, leaving his asshole glistening with lube. A whimper escaped as Axel stood up, leaving Roxas feeling oddly exposed.

No words were exchanged at all as Reno stretched out on the bed beside Roxas. He was dictating the other two with no words at all, and it surprised Roxas how easily Axel was following his rival’s silent commands. Though it probably was because Reno had obviously done something like this before. With an obscene wink towards Axel, the other redhead leaned over and captured a surprised Roxas’ lips with his own, savouring the intoxicating flavour of Roxas, Axel and Roxas’ cum. Sensing that Axel was rolling his eyes at him, Reno pulled back before reaching down on the bed and grabbing the small bottle of lubricant that he had left there.

Roxas couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the clear substance being poured, and then spread all over the long cock that stood erect from the wiry patch of red hair on Reno’s pelvis. Sapphire orbs followed intently as the small bottle was tossed towards the standing man with the order to ‘lube that banana up well’ before Axel followed the crude order and poured a generous amount out and began to stroke his own cock.

Roxas was only brought out of his trance like state when he felt the bed shift and a hand was placed on his bare hip. Reno was now down the foot of the bed right on the edge, legs bent and disappearing off the end. They were spread quite far apart, and it caused Roxas to shiver in anticipation.

“I’m going to go in first, and then you come in when Roxas gives you the okay, alright, Raspberry Cream? Roxy has been stretched plenty, and frankly, he has had a lot more then this up his ass before,” smirked Reno as he guided Roxas by his hips so that the blond was now facing Axel at the foot of the bed. Axel let out a snort of acknowledgement as he continued to stroke himself, obviously none to pleased about being so close to Reno. But it was for Roxas. He would do anything for him. And despite the jealousy that he felt as he watched as Roxas lifted himself onto his knees, leaning up and giving Reno a quick kiss.

“You ready?” Roxas whispered, looking at each man in turn and receiving nods from both of them in return. With the firm grip on his hips to guide him, he was turned around so that he met Axel’s conflicted gaze. Offering Axel a gentle smile, Roxas positioned himself so that his hands were resting on Reno’s strong thighs and his stretched entrance was hovering just above Reno’s hardened arousal. Unable to just stand there while this was going on, Axel stepped closer to his blond lover, placing his hands just above Reno’s hands on Roxas’ waist.

“Take your time,” Axel whispered, receiving a smile in return. With the guidance of two sets of hands, Roxas lowered himself onto the stiff shaft, letting out a deep gasp as Reno pushed past that initial resistance of the tight ring of muscle. It always amazed him how large Reno felt inside him no matter how much he had been stretched. For only a moment did Roxas regret telling both redheads that he wanted both of them at the same time, but as soon as he saw the look of concern that was on Axel’s face to make sure that he was okay, the regret melted away instantly. Offering Axel another smile, Roxas moved his hands from where they had been supporting him on the bed, positioning them on Axel’s strong forearms. Their eyes met and just for a moment, the world around them disappeared, leaving them as the only two occupants despite the fact that Roxas being penetrated by someone else. 

As soon as Roxas was impaled up to the hilt on Reno’s cock, the redhead gripped firmly at the blond’s hips so that neither of them was able to move no matter how much they both wanted to. “Now Roxy, put your feet on the other side of my legs,” Reno instructed. While taking in deep breaths to try and subdue the intense sensations that were invading his senses, Roxas looked up at Axel with a pleading look in his bright blue eyes. The standing man knew instantly what that look meant, and without shaking off the tight grip on his arms, one at a time he moved a long slender leg onto the outside of Reno’s pale legs. The blond’s grip was slightly quaky on Axel’s arms, a combination of the pleasure he was feeling from having Reno buried deep within him, and also because if the anticipation of having both them inside of him at the same time. “Good. Now,” Reno words were accentuated with a violent thrust upwards, earning a cry from Roxas each time. “Pour more lube around us.”

Getting the feeling that this wasn’t Reno’s first time doing this, Axel complied, moving Roxas’ hands off of his arms and picking up the bottle of lube. The scent of the gel was once again filled the room s the redhead poured more onto his hand. Watching as Reno was bouncing Roxas up and down on his erection, he almost reluctantly reaching in between their bodies to smear the lube around Roxas’ entrance. 

Reno smirked as he watched the unease on Axel’s face as he had to touch Reno’s body. And obviously Roxas was enjoying their actions, as he cried out every time Reno drove into him. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Roxas’ chest, Reno roughly pulled the blond backwards so that Roxas’ back was pressed firmly against his own chest. And as soon as the two vast areas of sweat slickened skin came into contact, Roxas limited their movements completely, knowing that Axel would need as much stillness a possible. “Alright, now ease yourself in as gently as possible.” 

Kneeling on the bed so that he was positioned between the two sets of legs, Axel looked down at the sight of Reno’s cock disappearing deep inside of Roxas’ hole and couldn’t argue that it was hot. And the look on the blond’s face was one of pure ecstasy. With a guiding hand, Axel inched closer and closer to his destination, resisting slightly as he thought about how much this could hurt Roxas. But as those blue eyes opened to meet his own, the redhead knew that he was doing the right thing. Holding his erection steady, Axel pushed the tip up against Roxas’ entrance, and unfortunately against the underside of Reno’s penis. Oh well. As disgusted as he was by the other redhead, Axel know that he would have to deal with the fact that to do this, he would have to touch his.

Hearing Roxas take in a deep breath in preparation, Axel’s hand tightened around his cock while the other was extended up Roxas’ body. The blond took the hint and quickly reached out and grabbed Axel’s hand with his own.

“You ready, Roxas?” Axel whispered, giving the hand a tight squeeze.

“Yes! Oh, god. Yes! Please, Axel!” pleaded Roxas, not exactly in the clearest state of mind at the moment. He already felt full to capacity, but knew that Axel would manage to fit in somehow. Suddenly, the gentle touch he had felt turned into a forceful pressure, and it took a lot to not freak out and push both men away. Taking in a deep breath, Roxas used his free hand to grip tightly on Reno’s wrist where it was still pressed against his chest. Squeezing both Axel’s hand and Reno’s wrist tightly, it took a lot of will power to not cry out loudly or panic in anyway as he felt a little pain as Axel began to push in. his breathing became more and more laboured as the stretching of his passageway could be felt with every nerve in his body. Roxas could barely believe it as he felt every inch of Axel sliding into his with virtually no resistance.

“Holy shit, Roxy. You are so fucking tight,” Axel groaned, pushing into that tightness. The feeling of another cock in there added a little something to the act, but the stuttered breath that escape that blond once he was fully sheathed in that warmth almost made up for it.

“You got that right, Bubble Gum,” grunted Reno as he tried to get comfortable with Roxas putting all of his weight on him. “Is everyone ready?” 

“H…hold…hold on,” Roxas panted, still holding onto each redhead for dear life. He had never in his entire life felt so full. Or stretched. He thought for sure that there would have been more pain associated with this, but it really wasn’t so bad. “I need a moment to adjust.” His shaky voice continued while both Reno and Axel took in heavy pants, each trying to control their instinctive urges that were telling them to move. Roxas squirmed a little, trying to get used to the feeling of having the two men both buried inside him. Every tentative movement drew a gasp from one redhead or the other, and it was obvious that both were getting immense pleasure from this. That in itself was an amazing feeling for Roxas. To know that he was the cause of that pleasure made butterflies that had nothing to do with the sex act itself.

“You almost ready for a test, Roxy?” Reno questioned through clenched teeth as he squeezed Roxas’ chest tightly to prevent himself from thrusting viciously into the still squirming blond. Axel was in no better position as his grip on Roxas’ hand was definitely stronger then usual.

With a few more melodious gasps falling from Roxas, he finally muttered the words that both redheads had been waiting for.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” With those words spoken, Roxas half expected both of his lovers to start pounding him like there was no tomorrow. Lucky for him, that was not the case. Axel began to slowly pull out, pushing back in at that agonizingly slow speed. Roxas let out a heavy breath at the movement, reaching both his arms up to wrap them tightly around Axel’s neck, needing that extra little bit of support at the moment.

As Axel pushed back in, Reno allowed a slight gasp of his own to escape from his lips. The overwhelming tightness combined with the friction of Axel’s penis rubbing against his own was a remarkable sensation. And from the loud groan that escaped from the top most redhead, Axel was clearly enjoying this as well, despite the reservations that he had had earlier. As Reno felt the erection against his continue to thrust in and out at that snails pace, he knew that he was going to have to start moving soon. There was no way he was going to just lay there and have Axel do everything. After all, he had to show that other asshole up. So as soon as he gave a quick, silent count to five and felt Axel begin to push back in from a thrust, Reno gripped his arms tighter around Roxas’ midsection before beginning to pull out himself.

All three men made moans of pleasure at the friction, the friction they were all feeling threatening to end this way too soon. Roxas was the most vocal about the added movement, still in disbelief that all this was happening to him. It didn’t take long for the redheads to fall into as gentle rhythm together, Axel pulling out as Reno thrust in. But to the blond, there was so much rushing through his veins at the moment, he had a hard time focusing. All he could think of was just how much was inside him and just how incredible they were making him feel. But he wanted to feel even more.

“Harder!” the blond cried out breathlessly, running his blunt fingernails along Axel’s bare back, leaving red markings in their wake.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Axel began to thrust harder into the body under him, Reno following suit shortly afterwards. But where Axel just was driving in harder, Reno had picked up speed. The mix of movements from the men drew loud cries of pleasure from the smallest man, all of them knowing that this was exactly what he needed. And as their paces once again shifted, Axel and Reno were now moving as one inside the petit man, adopting both the speed of Reno and the forcefulness of Axel, combining to make Roxas just about see stars. There were no words to describe exactly what he was feeling at this moment, and frankly, he didn’t want to ruin the temporary truce that seemed to have been forged between the two redheads. The only word that he spoke was another instruction to the two men. “Deeper!”

Axel smirked as he looked down at his lover, drinking in the sight of such a serene face so lost in the throws of pleasure. He continued his violent thrusts into the blond, almost able to ignore the feeling of another cock brushing up against his own. He knew what he was searching for, and as he felt another scratch at his back, Axel knew that was exactly what Roxas was wanting too. Know that there was no room to manoeuvre around at all; all Axel could hope for was that Roxas was stretched out enough to Axel to hit that spot. The reflexive tightening around the base of his cock was an extraordinary sensation, each little squeeze coming quickly after the one before it, earning a grunt from Axel.

Hearing Reno let out a loud moan, Axel knew that he had to be quick about this. That bastard obviously was more than used to this type of situation, and Axel sure as hell didn’t want to give Roxas the chance to comment or express knowledge of that fact. But it did help Axel in knowing that whenever Roxas opened those glazed blue eyes, they saw him, not Reno. That thought drove Axel to renew his efforts, uncaring that the thrusts were no longer in sync as he drove viciously into the small body beneath him. And as soon as a loud cry, louder than any of the rest of them tonight, was ripped from the blond, in addition to the quivering circle of muscles that surrounded the two cocks was enough to signal Axel that his goal had been reached. He had been able to position himself so that with every thrust, he was hitting Roxas’ prostate dead on each time.  
“Oh my god! Oh my god!!” panted Roxas, his nails digging into the pale flesh of Axel’s back. He could feel small beads of wetness gathering under his fingers, mixing with the thin sheen of sweat that had developed there. 

Reno let out a deep groan at the duel sensation of Roxas clenching around him and Axel’s cock sliding against his own. He had to give it to the little Liquorice Twist, he seemed to be reading exactly what Roxas wanted and act upon those feelings. And that made Roxas all the more receptive. When the bottom redhead felt the additional twitches around his penis as Axel drove against Roxas’ prostate, Reno knew that he had to take some form of action. Swiftly, he moved his arms from where they had been supporting Roxas around the chest so that one was now reaching down between Roxas and Axel until it now rested on the blond’s pelvic bone. The other arms reached up, and wrapping itself in a strange position, buried itself deep into the flaxen strands. 

“You know you are loving this, aren’t you, Roxas?” Reno purred into the small ear, tongue darting out to trace the curl of skin presented to him. As each word escaped those thin lips, the blond groaned out his response, all but screaming every time the head of Axel’s shaft stimulating his prostate. “Well, now you are going to love it even more.” And with no other warning, Reno’s fingers embraced the weeping arousal that was trapped between the two bodies face to face. Another moan signalled how Roxas was reacting to another form of pleasure being inflicted on his body. Never one to pussy foot around, Reno instantly began to pump his hand up and down along the length, the amount escaping from the tip signalling that this was not about to last long.

And the addition of whispered dirty talking into those ears was just enough. With a final cry of warning, Roxas was thrown over the edge once again, his body convulsing with the intensity of his orgasm. Ribbons of cum shot out of Roxas’ cock, shooting up along his own sweat slickened chest, coating it in the murky liquid. He cried out both of the redhead’s names, driving his body down harder on to the erections he was impaled with. Both Reno and Axel continued to thrust into the smallest body as the blond rode out his orgasm, panting heavily as he clutched forcefully onto the skin of Axel’s back.

It took several minutes before Roxas was able to recover, the force of the orgasm causing him to black out for several minutes. When the shudders of the small body finally subsided, both redheads ceased all movements, trying to help the blond regain some form of control. “Now, pull out slowly. He is gonna be tender,” Reno whispered, the side of his cheek still pressed against Roxas’ flushed face, while Axel had leaned down, pressing his sticky forehead to Roxas’. Placing his hands gently on the blond’s slim hips, Axel began the task of pulling out of his tiny lover. With the greatest of ease, he moved backwards, trying to resist the urge of his aching cock to slam right back into the abused passage. Every inch removed was drawing in hitched breaths from Roxas, and Reno just moved his hand from the base of Roxas’ cock to come to rest on the petit man’s convulsing stomach. 

As soon as Axel slid completely out of the stretched hole, Roxas let out a hiss at the lost of that fullness. But at the same time, he wished that that feeling never had to end. The blond reached up and grabbed tightly onto Axel’s shoulder with one hand and still held on to Reno’s wrist with the other. “That was…” Roxas trailed off, still trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to briefly look back at Reno behind him before turning back to make eye contact with the man in front of him again. “…wonderful.” 

With a smirk, Reno pulled out of Roxas as well, without the care that Axel had taken and that caused Roxas to let out a panted cry. “Glad to have been of service.” Roxas was rolled off of the body, wincing in pain as he felt the throb that went through his entire body. As soon as he was free of the comfortable weight from his body, Reno reached down and grabbed a hold of his own glistening erection and started in on a swift rhythm as he used his other hand to bury into the golden hair of his lover again. 

 

Axel grunted at the sight, still a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that he had just participated in a threesome with his rival and Roxas. From his position of standing at the end of Roxas’ bed, the redhead looked down on his lover, so many emotions flooding through his veins at the sight of the bastard beside his Roxas. With a huff, Axel turned around, unable to look at the two men on the bed any longer. Despite the hardness of his member, Axel knew that he couldn’t stay. He spotted his pants laying there in a crumpled ball. Just as the redhead leaned over to pick up the heavy material off the floor, he heard a sound that sent a pang of pain through his very soul.

“Axel?” the still weakened voice of Roxas broke through the silence of the room. “Where are you going? Don’t you want some help with that?” Roxas propped himself up on his elbows, obviously wincing at the pressure it was putting on his still tender ass.

“Roxas…” Axel trailed off, walking back over to the bed, ignoring his discarded clothing once more. Roxas smiled at his return, moving himself closer to the edge of the bed, despite the obvious discomfort it was bringing him. Once the blond was seated on the edge of the bed, his legs draped over the side, the redhead then approached him, hands going instantly to rest on slick shoulders, pulling the petit body close.

“Don’t leave,” the blond whispered, wrapping his arms around Axel’s waist. In a move that was so smoothly executed that the remaining redhead could have sworn in was practiced, cobalt eyes slid shut as the blond’s jaw dropped and Roxas took the head of Axel’s penis into his mouth.

Reno’s eyes went wide as he watched the blond take his rival’s cock into his mouth, not flinching at the flavour that Reno knew must be there. But seeing the entire length disappear between those pink lips, he knew that there was no reason for that bastard to be the only one being treated like this. “Hey, push over, you little beet monkey.” Hand falling from its position on his cock, Reno slid off the bed with the gracefulness of a cat, suddenly standing up right next to the other redhead. Keeping his hand where it was buried in Roxas’ hair, Reno watched as full lips never diverted from their task as those expressive blue eyes shift to gaze up at the lanky redhead, a playful glint in them. Removing one arm from around Axel’s waist, Roxas slung it around Reno, pulling the other man closer as well. Feeling a shudder go through Axel’s body at the arrival of Reno, Roxas only hoped that things would continue to go as well as they had been going. Feeling Axel move his arm so that Reno could get just a little bit closer, the blond pulled back slightly on Axel’s shaft, moving back down almost instantly. The taste that coated the stiff organ was intoxicating to the blond, even though he knew what that flavour was. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to take Axel into his mouth right after being fucked by that same cock only minutes earlier, but he knew that he couldn’t allow Axel to leave, let alone in that kind of shape.

The other redhead let out the barest shadow of a grunt as he began to get frustrated when Roxas wasn’t paying any attention to his cock. It seemed to be all about Axel right now, and that was serving to create some animosity in Reno’s stomach. He reached down and wrapped nimble fingers around the shaft of his own cock once more, but instead of beginning to stroke himself again, he used his hand to push his erection firmly up against Roxas’ flushed cheek. “Don’t start choosing favourites now, Roxy,” grinned Reno, loving the sight of clear liquid from his arousal smearing across the flushed skin of Roxas’ cheek. 

With an audible pop, Roxas let Axel’s cock slip from between his lips. Looking up towards Axel’s face, the blond gave the man small smirk of his own before giving one final lick to the sensitized head. Axel let out a long moan at the loss of warmth. Not allowing Axel to force himself back between his lips, Roxas turned his head so that his lips grazed over the tip of Reno’s cock. Surprisingly, Reno’s taste was just a little different then Axel’s, though both men tasted heavily of lube and another slightly tangy taste that Roxas knew just had to be his own taste. Not wasting any time, Roxas took Reno’s entire length into his mouth, pulling back only when his lips came in contact with the base of Reno’s erection.

Starting in at a decent speed, Roxas couldn’t help but grin around the shaft in his mouth as he felt Axel repeat Reno’s earlier actions and press against his cheek in an impatient manner. Removing both arms from around the waists of the two redheads, the blond carefully reached up and placed a hand at the base of each saliva slickened penis. Wrapping his fingers tightly around each cock, he pumped it in a steady rhythm, drawing groans from both redheads at the friction. For some reason, with the desperation that Roxas could hear in both their voices, Roxas knew that neither man would be long to completion. They just needed that extra little bit. 

Scraping his teeth along Reno’s length, the blond stopped when he had only the very red tip in his mouth. To make it fair, he brought one hand up so that his fist was squeezing just the head tightly on Axel. Each man let out another moan as Roxas then began to rapidly flick either his tongue or thumb over the swollen heads, a little bit of clear liquid gathering at the action. Not wanting to show any favouritism this close to the end, and with a final graze of his teeth, Roxas allowed the leaking tip to fall from his lips, a loud moan of disappointment accompanying the action. Looking up at the two men standing side by side, it struck Roxas right then and there just how much both of his lovers looked alike. The only startling difference between them was the position and colour of their facial tattoos. 

“Will you cum for me?” Roxas whispered in a husky voice, speaking to neither redhead in particular, but knowing that both of them heard him when he was rewarded with hums and mumbles. Increasing the pace of his pumping, Roxas shifted his position slightly, his ass and lower back throbbing in pain. He hoped that this was finished soon, as he wasn’t sure how long he could hold this up. Alternating kisses licks and nips between the head of each shaft that was presented to him, the blond relished in the uniqueness of flavour that each man had.

Reno let out another moan as he began to thrust into that tight hand. It wasn’t the same as fucking this hot little number, but it was still friction and it was still Roxas. Reaching up and burying that hand back in those mused blond spikes again, the redhead tried in vain to keep Roxas’ mouth on his cock, he wanted to feel that hot heat surrounding him once again. But throughout it all, he ensured that he wasn’t touching the other man. For some reason, Axel didn’t seem to like it. With a sudden jerk, Reno was brought back to the real world as he once again felt Roxas take the entirety of his cock into his mouth. A strangled cry even left Reno’s mouth as Roxas pressed his tongue roughly up against his leaking slit. The blond was trying to make him cum. He recognized the tactic. It was something that he had taught Roxas. And it always seemed to work.

Axel couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions at the blow job and hand job. After all, Roxas was a master at giving head, and Axel never seemed to be unable to enjoy them, but today was just a little bit different from usual. After all, he had no idea even a few hours ago that he would be fighting for his relationship by having a threesome with his rival. But as soon as he felt Roxas remove his hand down along his erection, dipping down beneath it to squeeze his sac, all previous thoughts flew out of his mind as he let out a moan of his own, knowing all too well that he would not last long with Roxas doing that to him. “Roxas!” Axel breathed out, squeezing tightly at the shoulder still in his grasp. 

Roxas loved hearing the different moans that escaped from the two redheads, and was even happier knowing that he was the one who was drawing all those sounds from them. With no prior warning, Roxas then switched places, his mouth now engulfing Axel while his hand dropped down to fondle the rough skin of Reno’s balls. And that was all it obviously took for both redheads. As each man cried out the blond’s name, Roxas removed his mouth from Axel’s cock, moving both hands to fall back on the stiff members, squeezing and pumping as he moved both penises sp they would shoot in the same general direction. Dropping his jaw so that he was prepared, the blond stroked the hardened shafts with a previously unknown vigour, wanting this to be over.

With no more notice, a single strangled cry broke through the silent room as Axel’s body began to take over from his mind, thrusting desperately into the tightened fist before his cock twitched, shooting out several long streams of his hot cum, most going right into Roxas’ awaiting mouth, though some did manage to miss and hit him right in the flushed cheek. And it only took a few seconds after the final stream of semen left the tip of Axel’s penis that Reno allowed himself to be over taken by orgasm, his body convulsing as his cock spurted three large loads of cum onto Roxas’ face. 

Now that everyone was completely spent, the three men collapsed onto the bed, no words needed as they all panted heavily. For the first few minutes, the only movement that occurred was Roxas reaching above his head and tearing a pillowcase off a pillow and using it to wipe the mess off of his face. A million thoughts ran through each man’s mind, each one kind of wondering where they stood in their relationship. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity, and by the time that the first one to recover began to move, Roxas had just about drifted off to sleep. He was startled awake by the movement on the bed. Sitting up despite the protests of his body, the blond’s eyes went wide as he watched the redhead begin to get dressed.

“Axel? Why are you leaving?” Roxas questioned, not wanting Axel to leave at all.

Sad green eyes turned to meet Roxas’ and the blond winced when he saw the hurt there. “I’m done sharing you, Roxas. Its got to either be me or him.” His voice was subdued, but the message was loud and clear, and everything began to bring tears to widened sapphire eyes.

“But, Axel…” Roxas pleaded, wincing when he felt a shooting pain tear through his entire lower body when he tried to move off the bed. 

“Axel is right Roxas.” At the sound of Reno’s voice, Roxas’ eyes went even wider as he watched the other redhead stand up. That was the first time that Reno had ever referred to Axel by name. “You really are too special to be a slut.” 

Those words were all it took to cause all of those tears to spill over, sliding down Roxas’ cheeks rapidly as he watched both of his lovers pull their clothing on quickly. Each redhead then turned, gave Roxas a single kiss on the forehead, whispering a goodbye before walking out of the door, and by the sound of another door slamming, the apartment. 

Roxas just fell over, the sobs racking his body as the sadness overwhelmed him. How would he ever be able to choose between Reno and Axel? He cared so much for both of them, he didn’t want to lose either of them, but obviously neither Axel nor Reno would accept sharing him any longer. 

What was he going to do? They only left moments ago and already he could feel the loneliness creeping upon him. This was going to be the hardest decision of his life. But for now, his brain refused to function as it was still trying to comprehend the fact that they both just left him. He did the only thing that he could do. Grabbing a pillow that smelled like both Reno’s musk and Axel’s spice, Roxas curled up and cried himself to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of smooth jazz surrounded the petit blond, doing nothing to sooth his frazzled nerves. The past month had not been good to him in the least bit. As if just thinking about the restless time that he had had over the last little while, Roxas could feel the exhaustion begin to prick behind his eyes. Being so used to having someone always sharing the bed with him, for him to be thrust into solitary sleeping had been somewhat difficult. 

After that night, hearing what both men had told him, Roxas knew that he had to do something about his situation. Obviously both had wanted him to make a decision about his love life, and even though Roxas hadn’t exactly been prepared to make that choice yet, he knew that his only chance of keeping at least one of those men close to his heart was to decide how he was going to continue to live his life. If he chose to settle down and start a real relationship with Axel, Reno would move onto one of his other three lovers and Roxas would be left alone with Axel. But if he chose to continue on with his multiple lovers’ way of life, Axel would definitely be out of the picture and Roxas would be free to find someone else to fill the void of him and continue on with sleeping with Reno among others.

For Roxas, this choice was not an easy one. If he chose Axel, would he be able to be just friends with Reno, no sex involved? Would Axel be alright with him being friends with Reno? And if he decided to stay unattached, would he be able to be with Reno as much as he wanted to be, or would Reno want to have anything to do with him if that was his decision? Would Reno even entertain the idea of committing to Roxas?

Letting out a deep sigh, Roxas knew that the choice that he made now would affect him for the rest of his life. It had taken the entire month of solitude and celibacy weighing on his shoulders that made him decide. He knew that no matter what, he was going to lose one man and hope that the other was ready for the kind of relationship that Roxas was asking for. A lot of tossing and turning went into this choice, the blond could only pray that he was making the right choice or he would lose both redheads. 

Looking up at the clock that hung on the wall of this café, the blond felt his stomach shoot up to his throat. He had invited the redhead he was choosing to meet him here, in the neutral setting to avoid any outburst when he informed the redhead of his plans to stay friends and in touch with the rejected redhead. Roxas had already been in touch with the one he was cutting off and informed him of being turned down. The redhead had been pissed, but that had been expected. It taken him nearly half an hour to get him calmed down enough to be able to talk to him. In the end, they agreed to stay friends, as that had been where they were before they had started sleeping together.

Each time the small bell above the door chimed, announcing the arrival of another patron, Roxas’ eyes shot to the door, hoping to see those familiar red locks. As reluctant he was for this, he was also looking forward to it, if just to put his conscience to rest. And the fact that he was horny as all hell was probably not helping matters much. If everything went according to plan, they would be back at Roxas’ apartment in the next hour, making up for the lack of sex over the past month.

Hearing the bell chime again, Roxas just about spit out the sip of cappuccino that he had just taken as he watched the familiar tall body enter the café. Blue met green and instantly, the redhead walked over to where Roxas was sitting. There was something about the presence of the redhead that was different, and it took Roxas several moments of thinking before he figured out what it was that was wrong. The man wasn’t wearing his smirk. Thin lips were drawn into a neutral expression, and it made the blond wince. Obviously he was the reason for the solemn expression, and that hurt.

“Hi.” Whispered Roxas as his companion took a seat across from him, nodding in greeting before the waitress was at their table, taking the newcomers order for a large black coffee. She scurried away, leaving the two men enveloped in a cloud of tension. “How have you been?” The comfortableness that they normally shared was now filled with awkwardness, and it stung Roxas’ heart. 

“Don’t bother with the small talk, Roxas. I don’t hear hide nor hair from you for a month, and then suddenly you want to meet up to talk? What is the deal anyway? I tried relentlessly to get in touch with you for weeks and you don’t answer a single fucking message. Suddenly it is convenient for you, and you are all gung ho about us meeting up. What the fuck is up?” The redhead glared across the table. Though the words were harsh, his voice was still a little on the quiet side, not allowing any of his anger to escape into the calmness of his voice. 

“I’ve decided,” Roxas whispered, tearing his eyes away from the harsh jade of his lovers, turning them to stare down at the half finished drink in front of him as the server brought the large ceramic mug and set it in front of the redhead who thanked her before she walked away. 

“Decided what?” The voice was still short and held coldness that was never normally there. He wasn’t honestly interested in most of the excuses that Roxas could come up with. He had been hurt and he wanted Roxas to know it.

Roxas took in a deep breath, trying to build up enough courage and confidence to tell the man his thoughts. “I’ve decided who I want to be with.” 

At the words, scarlet eyebrows shot upwards in a surprised manner as he took a sip of the steaming liquid in a way to calm his nerves. This was unexpected. He had not heard from Roxas for over a month, and now Roxas had made a decision? Why was the blond acting so nervous? The blond had been fiddling with either his fingers or his mug from the moment that he had arrived. So what did that mean? Was the reason that Roxas was so nervous was because he was afraid of how he would hadn’t the news? Was it because Roxas had planned to choose that jizzwad of a bastard? Letting out a grunt of frustration, jade eyes fell upon the anxious blond. “Well then, who is it going to be?”

Roxas resisted a small grin that threatened to break on his face at the possessiveness that laced the redhead’s words. Well, there was no sense delaying the news any longer. Looking into those eternal green eyes, he spoke slowly as if to make sure his companion heard every single syllable. “I want to be with you, Axel.”

The redhead sitting across from him just allowed his jaw to drop open at the words that he had so long wanted to hear from Roxas’ lips. Now that e had heard them finally, he could hardly believe that he was actually hearing them. “What did you say?” was all that Axel could manage to spit out when he found his voice. He must have been dreaming.

Roxas just chuckled slightly, reaching across the small table and placing his hand over Axel’s larger one. “But first, I need to apologize. I’m sorry for being so selfish. I never realized just how much I was hurting myself, and more so, you. You’ve always deserved so much more. And I can’t understand how you have put up with me. But now I realize that I need you, Axel. And from now on, you will be my only lover, and I will be your boyfriend. That is, if you will have me.” By the end of his confession, Roxas was once again unable to look Axel in the eye. But in a very comforting manner, Axel had moved his hand so that they were no clasped tightly together.

“Roxas…” Axel whispered, causing Roxas’ head to snap right up.

“Yeah?” the blond replied, squeezing the hand in his hold tightly.

“I’d have to be completely insane to say no to you. And as it stands, I’m only partially insane.” smirked the taller man, reaching his free hand up and laying it along Roxas’ flushed cheek. 

“Really?” Roxas allowed the happiness to shine through in his voice, kind of surprised at just how easily Axel had taken him back. Maybe that was just how much Axel had cared for him. And he thought that having several lovers would have been better then committing to this wonderful man sitting in front of him. How wrong he would have been.

“Yeah.” Axel chuckled, leaning forward and placing his lips on Roxas’. Warmth spread throughout their bodies at the contact and Roxas knew right then and there that he had made the right choice. They were meant to be.


End file.
